A Tortured Love
by saskesakura
Summary: Itachi will do anything to get Ino, but does that mean ruining her life?
1. Just the Beginning

"Itachi, no!" Itachi slammed Ino into her bedroom door. He smirked as he held her by her shoulders.

"Don't you want me? Or would you rather have my stupid brother? I know you had a crush on me."

"Not anymore! Just get out!"

"So you don't like me anymore?" he smiled at her.

"It was just a little crush, I was just twelve!"

"Yea, but now your eighteen and hot!" His hands placed themselves on her thighs circling them, she whimpered as she pushed her head back on the wall. She tried to push him away, but he merrily pinned her hands above her. Why was he doing this to her? She didn't want him, it was just a stupid little crush that she had when she was little.

"Come on Ino, kiss me. Kiss me and it'll all be over." She hesitated as his face grew closer to hers. He stared in her eyes scaring her. He took one hand and caressed her cheek. His lips soon locked with hers and to her his taste was bitter. She wanted it to be over already. She wanted him to stop to get out of her room, to leave her alone. He broke from the kiss and smirked.

"See Ino, that wasn't so bad." He let her go, but she was stuck to the wall, crying. She placed her hands on her face. She felt dirty for swapping saliva with him.

"Just get out." He shrugged his shoulders and left. She ran to shut the door, but he blocked the door with his foot.

"Just remember, I will have you." She stood there fright all over her and he removed his foot. She closed the door and locked it for measures.

"Why does he have to do this to me?"

Ino was to marry Sasuke, for he was the Uchiha's were the richest and most powerful in the land. Days passed and Sasuke invited Sakura, Naruto, and Ino to his house to hang out.

"I don't know Sasuke? I don't think I want to come."

"Why not? Besides me and you have to catch up. I feel like I haven't talked to you in days. If you are to be my wife we should get used to each other." She nodded and they all went. The real reason was, because of Itachi. She didn't feel safe around him.

They made their way in his backyard and sat talking.

"Naruto, why don't you just ask Sakura out?" Sakura blushed heavily as did Naruto.

"Sasuke, I told you that in confidence." He clenched his fists tightly. Ino became bored.

"Um, excuse me I want to use the bathroom."

They nodded not paying attention and she went inside. It was always cool In the Uchiha house and that was perfect for a hot day. She made her way in the bathroom. Thoughts of Itachi and his threat raced through her mind and she splashed her face with cold water. She got light headed and felt the room spinning. She grabbed the counter and dried her face in a towel. She felt the hot tears rolling down her face.

I can't stay here. I have to leave.

She ran to open the door but, ran into someone. She shook her head and looked up. She was immediately frightened by the face she saw. She backed away.

"Ino."

"Itachi."


	2. No!

"Ino."

"Itachi."

He stood there.

"Are you going to come out?" she nodded and passed by him. He closed the door and followed her.

"What do you want?!" He smirked and backed her into the wall. He put a strand of hair in her face.

"You already know." He eased off of her and burst out laughing.

"Come on let me show you something."

"Where?" He walked down the hall and looked over his shoulder.

"Just follow me." Her mind was screaming no, but her body followed him. He stopped in front of a door. And she slowly stepped away. He grabbed her wrist and she looked at him surprised. He opened the door and led her in the darkness. He closed the door and groped her in a kiss. She started to panic as held her by her neck. He kissed it softly and she kept fidgeting away.

"No, stop!" He ignored her plead and ripped her shirt. Her face was filled with the tears. His tongue found its way in her mouth and she bit it. He chuckled and flung her on the bed. She tried to get up but he quickly went on top of her. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You can't do this! I have to save myself for Sasuke!"

"Shh, Ino. No one can hear you." She shook him up and looked at him fiercely as he undid his belt. She tried to knee him off, but he was too strong for her. He became impatient and slapped her hard across the face.

"Itachi, please stop!" He pulled off the remains of her shirt and looked her chest. Lust started to fill in him and he started at her skirt. Why did she follow him? He tore it down to her ankles and smirked at her as he pulled down her underwear.

"You're mine." She felt sick as his hand searched her. She wanted to scream, but she feared getting hit. She wanted to kill him. He stopped and licked his hand. He pulled down his boxers and thrust into her. She let out a yelp and cried even more. He lowered himself and kissed her lips. He put heat and force and she couldn't handle it. Blood leaked, but he didn't stop. He stuck his tongue in her mouth again. She felt vomit in her throat. His hands moved over her arms and she felt tense from his touch. His body was as cold as hers; like ice. She never imagined her first time like this. He broke from the kiss and thrust into her again. The vomit came up and she tossed her head over the bed and puked. He shook his head in disgust.

"Come on, Ino you can take it." She broke out a whimper and her face burned of tears. Her hand touched his face.

"Itachi, please stop! You're hurting me!" He sighed, but continued. He zoned her pleads out of his head. He suddenly became angry with her for not enjoying his sex. He groped her arms and slammed even harder in her. She let out a scream and he quickly covered her mouth.

Meanwhile…

"I wonder where Ino is." Sakura stood up.

"Sasuke, come on she's been gone for a while." His mind went into worry.

"Then go look for her." Naruto was sort of annoyed.

"Stop being an asshole, Naruto." She walked into the house and checked the bathrooms. No Ino. She walked past Itachi's room and heard a covered scream. She stopped, but walked past continuing her search.

"Itachi! Stop! I can't handle it!" She began panting heavily and she felt the blood rushing down her thighs and through her head.

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up!" He cupped her face tightly and kissed her roughly, trying to shut her up. She let out muffled whimpers and she was slowly losing breath. He sensed this and broke from her lips giving her air. She tossed and turned her head waiting for someone to save her. No one came. He busted in her. She felt as if twenty knives shot through her at once. He paced down and came to a stop. He exited her and she leapt from the bed gathering her clothes in tears. She curled herself in a ball of tears and he bent down to her.

"Ahh, precious Ino. I'm sorry." She looked at him hate filled.

"But, if you tell anyone—I'll do it again and worse." She nodded and he put on his pants. He went in the bathroom and wet a towel. He brushed it against her face and she edged away.

"Calm down, you need to clean yourself up." He wiped her face and gave her the towel.

She cleaned her body and he helped her put on her clothes. He stood behind her and grabbed her neck, his other arm around her waist. He stared at her sideways and pecked her cheek with his lips. He rubbed his face against hers.

"Remember, don't tell anyone. Because, no matter what you do, I will do it way worse. Okay?!"

"O-Okay" He kissed her neck and sniffed her, brushing his nose on the nape of her neck. She felt sick.

"Good girl. God, you were so good, for a first timer. We have to do this again. Maybe next time you'll enjoy it as much as I did." He laughed softly in her ear and let her go. He changed the sheets on his bed and straitened his room. He cleaned up any traces of blood or vomit.

"Go on. Let's go." He opened the door and they walked out. Sakura came around the corner. She ran towards Ino and hugged her.

"I've been looking for you! Where have you been?!" She released Ino and looked at her. Ino didn't have the usual happy look in her eyes. All the confidence was gone. Ino was quiet and staring at the ground, her body looked pale, weak, and cold.

Itachi noticed her observation and Sakura looked from him to Ino.

"What's wrong, Ino?" she reached out to touch her hand, but Ino moved it.

"N-Nothing." She lifted her head up and stared at nothing. Itachi spoke up.

"I found her crying and we were talking. Her shirt got stuck on a hanger on a door and the threads got loose. It tore her shirt. I was trying to fix it in my room." Sakura looked at him steadily.

"Can I see your room?" He nodded and opened the door. He turned on the lights.

"See, I told you." Sakura saw the mending basket.

"Okay, but earlier I heard screams." Ino looked at Sakura with hope. Itachi started laughing.

"Oh that. Ino saw a spider and started freaking out." Sakura slightly chuckled and the hope rushed from Ino's face.

"Ino is that what happened?" Ino forced a smile and somewhat of color approached on her face.

"Yea, he was just helping me. Can we go now?" Sakura nodded and they walked back outside.

"Where did you go beautiful?" Ino stared at Sasuke. How could she trust another Uchiha?

"I ripped my shirt and Itachi helped me, is all." Sasuke looked shocked.

"Wow, he must really like you." Ino looked down at herself. She felt disgusting; after all she was his future wife and she just got raped by his brother.

Itachi appeared outside. He came out eating an apple. He sent Ino an "I'm watching you" look. She felt edgy through their conversations.

"Look Sakura I'm going home." Sakura nodded uncertain as she zoomed out of the yard. She practically started to run home, crying. She ran into someone and fell. She looked up to see her rapist.

"Leave me alone. You've had your fun with me, so why don't you just leave me be!" He snickered at this and grabbed her up. He pushed their bodies closed. He let out a heavy and tingling breath.

"I think I love you." She couldn't believe her ears. Her rapist was in love with her. He stared in her eyes searching them. One of his hands on her breast.

"No, you can't!" He pushed them tighter.

"Yes, I can and I do." He kissed her and she felt weak again. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt herself being drawn in. Her hand slowly went up to his head and she pulled him in for more of her mouth. His hands dropped to her waist and hers on top of his hair. She let out a shadowy moan and he ended the kiss.

"You can't lie as much as you hate me. You love me too. After all you always love your first." She looked at him hate filled.

"You raped me! I can't love someone who raped me! Besides I'm to marry your brother not you!" He smirked at her and licked her lips, she felt like liquid to his touch.

"Yes, I did. But, you can't marry my brother—if I'm the father of your child." She felt another shock. Did he do this just to marry her?

"W-What? I can't be pregnant with your child! It was just one time—you had to use protection."

"Nope. I have to marry you if you're pregnant." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. They darted back to his chest and his smile vanished.

"Look it's not like I want a child right now, but I can't stand you with my brother. I'll do anything to steal you away." She shook her head until he stopped her.

"No. No, this can't be! I can't be pregnant! Not with you! Itachi don't tell me that!" she pushed away from him and ran home. He stared after her and walked home. He would just wait a week and then tell his parents.

Ino ran upstairs to her room and quickly undressed herself. She turned on the cold water in the shower and sat under it. She slowly wept and placed her head in her hands.

"No, I can't be pregnant!" she fell asleep under the pipe. Her mother came in the bathroom to see Ino under the cold water. She ran to Ino with a towel. She quickly turned the pipe off and wrapped Ino in the towel.

"Ino, Ino! Wake up! Oh my god, you're so cold!" She picked Ino up and put her on her bed. She rubbed the towel against her skin to warm her up.

"Come on, wake up! My little girl!" Ino slowly opened her eyes and her mother hugged her tightly.

"Yes, yes wake up Ino, wake up!"

"Mommy, I'm sorry." She laid her head on her mother's chest.

"Sorry for what?"

"It's nothing." Her mother quickly got out Ino's pajamas and Ino put them on.

"Look I'm going to send the maid up with some hot chicken soup and tea. You'll be nice and warm." Ino nodded and lay under her blankets. The maid came up with the soup, but she couldn't eat. She wanted to be cold and die. She finally drunk some of the soup and felt a little comfort.

Weeks passed and Ino didn't leave the house really.

"Come on Ino, you've got to get out of this place. You only have a few weeks until your wedding."

"Fine—."

She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She feared the worst. Her mother held her hair up.

"Ino, for the past weeks you've been constantly puking. I think you have a virus, I'll call the doctor."

"No, it'll pass." Her mother shrugged and Ino brushed her teeth.

"Fine, it's your body. And don't forget tonight is the engagement party between us and the Uchiha's."

"Yes, I know." Her mother left and a friendly maid came in.

"I have the package." She handed Ino a pregnancy test.

"Thank you. Remember don't tell anyone." The maid nodded and left. Ino did it and waited for the results. The timer rang and she looked at it. She dropped it on the floor and shook her head.

"Positive…Oh My God!" She disposed of it and ran to the Uchiha home. Itachi met her outside.

"What's wrong?" She punched him repeatedly in the chest crying and he grabbed her arms.

"I'm, I'm pregnant, because of you!" He sort of smiled and brought her in an embrace.

"I don't know what to say." She looked at him with disbelief. This bastard ruined her life and he didn't know what to say?!

"You ruined my life and you have nothing to say. You tricked me, raped me, threatened me, and now I'm pregnant and you have nothing to say!?"

"Look, we'll tell everyone tonight, I'll confess to what I did. I'm sorry, but now we have to be together. There's no other way. I'm sorry." He kissed her and she broke the kiss she just hit him and cried in his arms.

That night…

Everyone was dressed formally and proper. The party was at the Uchiha home. Ino looked lost and sad. Sasuke poked her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked over at Itachi and he had regret in his eyes. This wasn't as easy as he planned it.

Everyone was eating dinner, when Itachi stood up. He knocked the glass to get everyone's attention. Ino looked at him and then at Sasuke, she held herself.

"Everyone, I have something to say. I r-raped Ino and now she's pregnant with my child." Gasps circled the room and Ino broke into tears. Sasuke stood up angrily.

"I fucking hate you!" His mother sent both of them a look.

"Sasuke, sit down. Itachi how could you! Are you a monster?"

"Everyone I'm sorry." His father stood up as well.

"You rape your brother's fiancé and you're sorry. Are you stupid?! I guess we have no choice. Itachi you are to marry Ino." Ino's mother hugged her daughter. Ino broke herself from the embrace and stood up.

"I don't want to marry him!" Ino's mother looked at Itachi angrily.

"You have no choice. He is the father of your child. You must marry him and sooner." Ino burst into more tears.

"Oh mommy I'm so sorry!" Ino picked up the edges of her gown and ran out the room and unto the balcony. Itachi started to run after her, but his father stopped him. His father slapped him across the face and Sasuke went instead.

"Itachi, if anyone finds out about what you did, the whole Uchiha name will be ruined!"

"Fugaku, stop! We've had enough drama for one day!" He sat down and Itachi followed Sasuke.

Ino reached the balcony and let her hair out. Sasuke came out to her, she shied away from him. He turned her face towards him.

"Don't do that. It wasn't your fault. I didn't protect you. I don't hate you I hate him." She looked at him and felt dizzy. She collapsed in his arms.


	3. No Choice

She woke up in her room; a maid was laying a wet towel on her head. She remembered the events of last night.

I don't want to marry him, but I have no choice.

The maid gave her a weak smile. Ino got up and went on the stairs. She heard people arguing.

"All I'm saying is that she has to marry, Itachi!"

"No disrespect Fugaku, but as her mother I think Ino should have a choice about this. I mean Itachi and Sasuke are brothers surely we can pass the child off as Sasuke's."

"No! It may have the blood, but it won't be right. They must get married and in less than a week."

"Now you listen to me, Fugaku! Your boy deflowered my daughter without her asking and you are demanding marriage with him!"

"Inouychi, I can not apologize enough, but it can't be taken back now!"

Ino showed herself and everyone grew quiet.

"What about how I feel, what about what I want?" She walked back upstairs.


	4. I don't love him!

A week passed and Itachi and Ino were married. They had their own mansion and of course Ino was unhappy. They sat across each other eating dinner.

"Ino, what are you thinking about?" She looked up at him.

"Nothing, I'd like to go to my bed. I feel a bit tired." She was even crankier having the baby due soon. He nodded and she went up to their master bedroom. She dressed in her night gown and curled up in her bed. Thoughts of the day when she lost everything crashed through her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head turned to see her husband.

"Ino, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted you. Now you're unhappy with a child on the way. I didn't mean for it to happen this way. She went to sleep.

A few more years passed and she had a little girl. She was the spitting image of Itachi, but had Ino's light blue eyes. They named her Sayuri, she was 2 years old. Every time she looked at her she saw the face of the man that stole life from her.

"What do you want Sayuri?" Sayuri was crying and Ino didn't know what to do. She was sick of this. Itachi walked in. She didn't pay attention to him; she was to busy rocking and hushing the baby.

"Why don't you take a nap I'll take care of her." She looked at him surprised and nodded. He took Sayuri from her and she went to lie down. He just stared the baby in the eyes and she calmed down. She smiled and cooed. He put her in her crib and walked after Ino.

"What's wrong? You're never happy." She threw one of the extra pillows on the floor.

"Why would I?" He grabbed her wrist stopping her from pulling the sheet.

"Because I love you!" She tried to tug away from him.

"Well, I don't!" He let her go roughly and she fell on the bed. She burst into tears and he lay on top of her. He cupped her face forcing her to look at him.

"Get off of me, already!"

He ripped open her robe and kissed her on the neck. She tried to move, trying to resist his touch. Their lips met and he roughly kissed her. Her mind was pounding. Did she love him or was it just the heat of the moment? She pulled him in closer and she let out a moan. Her perfect manicured nails ripped through his hair. She tore his shirt off, begging him for sex. He took off his pants and ripped down her underwear. Her eyes darted to every corner of the room as he fucked her. He nuzzled in her neck and she started panting. His arms laid on hers and she felt the heat between her legs. He rubbed her thighs and she let out harsh moans.

"Oh, Itachi!"

His tongue dived in her open mouth. He licked her lips and sucked her skin down to her breast. He started to suck on them gently and her eyes whirled in her head. He was way gentler then the first time. He licked her face and thrusted into her a little harder. She clawed at his back and his sweaty body hovered over hers. His long black hair drooped of hot sweat over his shoulders. Her long blonde hair was in the same condition. She looked beautiful to him, as she sweated and bit her lip. He soon busted in her and laid his head on her chest. He arched his face up to hers and kissed her lips gently. She smiled (for once) and he got off of her. She grabbed on her white silk robe and stepped in the bathroom. He put on his blue robe and followed her.

"That's all I wanted." She started the shower.

"Wanted what?" He turned her around.

"For you to smile again." She couldn't help, but to smile again. Was she falling in love with him? She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She released him and stepped in the shower.

That night…

Ino and Itachi were hosting a dinner party. Ino was dressed in her tight, strapless red dress that stopped before her knees. She had on blue eye shadow and red lipstick. She had her hair loose of course with a red flower in it. Her figure had bounced right back, it's like she never had a baby. Itachi was dressed in his white suit and baby Sayuri was wearing a light blue dress. Ino came downstairs kissing Sayuri's cheeks. Her mother ran over to them and took Sayuri from her. Itachi followed them and wrapped his arm around Ino's waist. Sasuke saw them and felt a pang in his heart. That was supposed to be him. He was supposed to have the beautiful blonde, the big house, and the adorable daughter. It was all taken away from him in less than a week. Ino caught sight of sasuke's face and slowly inched away from Itachi. He stared after her puzzled, but let it go. Hadn't they just enjoyed themselves a few hours ago?

"Look at my granddaughter! She's the cutest thing in the world!" Ino smiled and stroked Sayuri's hair. She walked over to Sakura.

"I swear Ino! Every time I see Sayuri, she looks like you more and more!" Ino half laughed.

"I can't wait for me and Naruto to have kids. You know we've been thinking about it?" Sakura and Naruto had just gotten married.

"I hope you're prepared." Ino walked outside leaving Sakura bewildered. Sakura didn't know what it was like to be a mother. It was more than having your baby look cute. She saw Sasuke outside and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey." He looked at her and then returned to his previous gaze. She looked crushed.

"Well, how's life been treating you, Mrs. Uchiha?" His words stung her.

"You act like I had a choice or say!" He turned around to face her.

"You could've aborted it! Then me you and I would be together!"

"You know I could never do that! And that's my daughter you're calling an "it"! She happens to be right in this house!"

He stared at her angrily and pulled her in a kiss. She felt comfortable in his arms as he pulled her closer. He broke away from it. She stood there uncertain.

"Let's leave tonight, me and you." He grabbed her close.

"I can't leave now. I have a life and a daughter." He stared at her. His hand roughly cupped her cheek. He noticed the make up covered hickeys on her neck.

"You fucked him didn't you?!" Tears formed in her eyes. He pushed her face away and left. She stood there tearing.

"I don't love him Sasuke!"


End file.
